Dragon Ball EM
by ThatOneBlackGuy
Summary: Of course, an altered version of Dragon Ball Z, with new plots, new goals, and new ideas. Technically my first fanfic, please read and review, and I will be eternally grateful.
1. Ain't No Sunshine

**DragonBall Z: EM**

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

Chapter I: Ain't No Sunshine

_Pleasant_ was not a word that one might use to describe the setting of this story's beginning. _Silent_, _dark_, and _eerie_ would be better adjectives. Above the ruby red planet known as Vegeta, a large ship loomed. All cold lifeless colors illustrated the ship, save the amethyst colored glass dome on the front. Inside the vessel, a malicious, violent, heartless and downright evil creature sat in a throne, a malevolent grin plastered on its face. "The time has come to destroy those provoking worms. Though they've been quite useful, they are growing too powerful."

One of his millions of grunts approached him, bowing nervously. "Freeza-sama, we have reports that a small squad of Saiya-jin are planning to assassinate you. They may already be off of the planet, what should we do?"

The grin on Freeza's face only grew wider. "Allow them to continue their little mascerade, I keep only my finest troops aboard my vessel, and even if they do manage to get past them, Dodoria and Zarbon can end their farce."

The grunt nodded. "Very well milord. I'll go inform the troops." The grunt jumped to his feet and saluted, but as he turned, Freeza's tail wrapped around his leg, stopping him. He turned in confusion, and saw the warlord shaking his head. "No, don't tell them. I do love entertainment. I will allow them to believe that they will succeed, but then crush them, and make them watch as all hope slips from their grasp."

Meanwhile, five, lone Saiya-jin slowly reached the tallest point on the entire planet, with a direct view of Freeza's ship. The largest of the Saiya-jin, tall, muscle-bound and balding, he sported a goatee, and wore a common model of Saiya-jin armor, but in blue and yellow. He also had blue wristbands, and a blue scouter. His name was Nappa. Next to him stood a somewhat shorter Saiya-jin, but with incredibly long, spiky hair. His armor was modeled the same, but in black and brown, and his scouter was green. He was named Raditz. Hanging in the back of the group, stood a member who had wild and spiky hair, the same armor design as the other two, but in light and dark blue, as well as black, and had a red scouter. His allies called him Turles. The sole female member of the group wore a pink, armless and legless jumpsuit, a somewhat different styled armor, with no shoulder guards, but instead a strap on the left side, as well as a yellow legwarmer over half of her thigh, her knee, and half of her calf. Named Celipa, she wore a green scouter and a golden triangle-shaped earring on her right ear. The final member, with wild spiky hair identical to Turles, wore green and dark blue armor, with green straps holding it up and blue pants, he had red wristbands that went up most of his forearm, and a literally blood red headband. With a green scouter and a scar on his cheek, his name was Bardock.

Turles took a long, deep breath, and then a maniacal grin found its way to his face. "All right then, let's begin our mission! Death to Freeza!" He shouted, blasting into the air. "Wait up you idiot!" Bardock yelled, following him. "Don't leave me, Father!" Raditz exclaimed, flying into the air as well. Nappa simply grinned, pouncing after them. "Ooh, I feel like a Saibaman in a garden, with all the plants to eat or fornicate with!" Celipa sighed, pursuing. "Men..."

"All right! Charge up your energy, and blast the hell out of that ship! Blow it to smithereens!" Turles exclaimed, generating a large purple sphere of energy in his hand. Everyone followed suit, Bardock with a blue sphere, Celipa with a pink one, Nappa with a yellow one, and Raditz a purple one surrounded in electricity. "And.....FIRE!!!" All five shot their blasts at Freeza's ship, only for a massive horde of guards to appear and attempt to shield it. Hundreds of them were instantly vaporized, and dozens more slowly cooked. The Saiya-jin continued their assault, charging into the blockade and pummeling their way through. Effortlessly taking down soldiers one by one, the team broke one sweat each. Watching from inside the ship, Zarbon and Dodoria each raised an eyebrow, rather surprised by the enemies' power. "I'm amazed. I didn't think they'd tear through the guards so easily. It seems we'll have to step out soon." Zarbon commented.

"Let me check their power levels." Dodoria said, pushing a button on his green scouter. "Hmm...the one with the long hair has 7,000. The girl has 15,000. The big guy has 17,000. The leader has 20,000, better watch out for him. And the guy with the headband has...no, this must be wrong."

"What?" Zarbon inquired. Dodoria pushed the button again, frowning. "The blasted thing read his power level as 25,000. That's impossible. That's more than both of us!"

Zarbon furrowed his brow. "Well, then we combine forces and attack him together. But don't forget, I do have my trump card."

Dodoria grinned. "Right, your transformation. We should go, there're only a couple dozen troops left." Zarbon nodded.

Turles jammed his fist into the last soldier's chest, causing his rib cage to crush his heart and lungs. "Well, that's the last of them. Now for the real big fish." He began to float up towards the entrance of Freeza's ship, but Bardock outstretched his arm to stop him. "Wait. They obviously know we're here now. If you go inside, you're going to walk into a trap. Let them come to us."

Turles clenched his teeth, and then sighed. "Very well. But don't forget who the leader is." He warned, pointing towards his red scouter.

They waited nearly five minutes, and suddenly felt an odd presence behind them. Turning, they all saw a purple blast and a pale green blast heading straight for them. The group scattered, allowing the blasts to shoot off into the endless expanse of space. The group split up, Bardock and Nappa taking on Dodoria, and Turles, Celipa and Raditz attacking Zarbon.

Bardock charged energy, and fired a ki blast, but Dodoria swatted it aside, swinging his fist at Bardock. The Saiya-jin blocked, but was pushed backwards. He reached to grab Dodoria, but the pink alien sidestepped him, punching and kicking him a multitude of times, until finally slamming his head into the warrior's chest, knocking him back several dozen yards. As Bardock flew backwards, he was hit with ki blasts, but finally deflecting one, he shot his own, engulfing Dodoria in a cloud of smoke. Charging more energy, he deflected a blast Dodoria shot at him. However, in an instant, Dodoria appeared in front of him, and kicked him in the chest. Bardock threw a punch, but Dodoria dodged, again kicking the proud warrior in the chest.

"What's wrong with you Bardock? If you can't take 'im, I'll step in!" Nappa yelled. Wiping the blood off of his mouth, Bardock grimaced. "Shut the hell up, Nappa! I'm still warming up!"

Generating a blue sphere of ki in his hand, he fired a blast at Dodoria, exclaiming "Rouzekiyariha!" Caught off guard, Dodoria took the full brunt of the attack, and the front of his armor was slightly charred. Following up with a flurry of ki blasts, Bardock again engulfed Dodoria in smoke, and then charged at full speed. The two began to wildly throw punches and kicks at each other, dodging, blocking, hitting, and scraping. It went on until Bardock bounced off of Dodoria's fat to get some distance. Dodoria quickly gave chase and threw a punch, but Bardock effortlessly dodged, kicking the glutton in the crotch nearly four times, and then punching him in the face. With some distance between them, they began charging up ki, and then flew at each other. Again they battled with lightning-fast punches and kicks. Opening his mouth, Dodoria shot a yellow beam of ki at Bardock, but at the last second, Bardock vanished, reappearing next to the blast. Raising his fist and flying at Dodoria he threw a punch, but the spike-headed alien dodged, floating behind the Saiya-jin. He attempted to attack, but Bardock dodged each strike, and then pummeled Dodoria with a wild barrage of punches, until ending it with a solid kick to the chest as revenge. Continuing with the physical assault, Bardock bruised Dodoria, giving him a black eye and could also hear a demonic-sounding scream nearby, but not from him, Dodoria or Nappa. He began to volley him around Freeza's ship, much to Nappa's entertainment. Bardock kicked Dodoria in the stomach, then punched him, wrapped his arms around his neck and began to choke him while kneeing him in the back. With each strike he said a word. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" He finally let him go, only to slam his foot on the creature's head, sending him careening through space.

Nappa began to shake, his eye twitched, and he bit his lip. "Oh, I can't take it anymore! My turn!" He shouted pushing Bardock aside. "Hello there, Mr. Pink-man. I am Nappa of the Mountain!"

Bardock raised his eyebrows in confusion, but then lowered them in anger. "No you're not!"

Ignoring Bardock, Nappa continued. "And this is my partner, Bardock. His mate di-"

"Shut the hell up and fight, Damn it!" Bardock shouted.

"But Bardock, I'm talking, it's very rude to interrupt someone when they're ta-" Dodoria suddenly head butted Nappa in the chest, knocking him backward. Nappa's head began to shake in disapproval. "I JUST said, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking!" Napa shouted, punching Dodoria in the face and stomach. He then clasped his hands together, slamming them on Dodoria's back, cracking his armor. "Now we can begin." Nappa mumbled.

Bardock stared in disbelief at Nappa. "How does Vegeta deal with you?"

Dodoria abruptly punched Nappa upwards, then slammed his palms into his chest, and kicked him down. "Oh god!" Nappa shouted. "Nappa angry!" He threw a punch at Dodoria, but the alien grabbed his wrist, and then swatted him to the side. His cheek bruised, Nappa charged at his opponent, kicking him into the air, and then slamming his forearm into his stomach. However, Dodoria grabbed Nappa's head, and began to punch him. "You're much weaker than the last guy.

Nappa's face stiffened, and he no longer felt the punches. "What?"

"I said: you're much wea-"

"I'm going to crush you!" Nappa shouted, dodging Dodoria's next punch. Appearing behind Freeza's henchman, he placed his hand on his back, and then fired a massive blast, completely incinerating Dodoria. "Bardock, did you see me kill the pink guy?"

"Yeah, now let's go, the others look like they're having trouble with Zarbon." Bardock replied.

Meanwhile, at the same time as Bardock and Nappa fought Dodoria, Turles, Celipa and Raditz attacked Zarbon. "Come and get it!" Turles shouted, shooting a blast at the green creature. The elite warrior effortlessly deflected the blast, and began kicking the Saiya-jin, then sidestepping his opponent's attacks. Attacking from behind, he struck several times, but as he swept his leg near Turles', the proud warrior vanished, reappearing a yard away from Zarbon, shooting a handful of ki blasts and then kicking him in the shoulder. Raising his arm, Zarbon generated a yellow sphere of ki, and shot five blasts from it, shouting "Shooting Star Arrow!"

Turles was hit at point-blank range, engulfing him in a cloud of smoke. Charging out at Zarbon, he threw a punch at the green-haired alien, but his adversary blocked, jumping behind him. As Zarbon struck, the Saiya-jin warrior blocked as well, vanishing and then reappearing behind him. Swinging his leg up, Turles kicked Zarbon into the air. After stopping, Zarbon glared at the Saiya-jin, and Turles glared right back. Without wasting a second, Turles attacked, punching the caped villain in the chest multiple times, and then jamming his fist into his stomach. Zarbon quickly countered however, kicking Turles upwards, then appearing above him and knocking him down. He gave chase to strike again, but Turles swayed his body to the side to dodge, slamming his head into Zarbon's chest. With some distance between them, Turles shoot a barrage of ki blasts, all of which were easily dodged. Zarbon shot his own flurry, which Turles dodged as well. The two engaged in a fistfight, until Turles ducked down to dodge a punch, and grabbed his enemy's leg. Swinging him around, he threw his with all of his might, sending him careening through the endless expanse of space. With an opportunity, he reached into his armor, pulling out a small, spiked fruit. _I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this. I'll only eat half now. Save the other half for the fight with Freeza._

Biting the fruit, he chewed and swallowed half, placing the other half back in his armor. Instantly he could feel power surging through his body, and a smirk found its way to his face. Facing his palms toward each other, he generated a ring of ki between them. As he spread his hands farther apart, the ring grew in size and power. "Take this Mr. Beautiful! Kill Driver!" Thrusting his hands forward, the ring flew at Zarbon, but the alien grabbed the ring itself, and flung it back at the Saiya-jin. In surprise, Turles leaned backwards, the tip of his shoulder armor getting seared. Ignoring how close he came to serious injury, the arrogant warrior flew at Zarbon, punching him in the back as hard as he could, smashing that part of his armor, and sending him careening through space. Instantly appearing in front of him, Turles spun around, slamming his forearm into the hip of the man with the pony-tail. He continued his physical battering, and fired another Kill Driver, this one hitting at close range. The two exchanged strikes, not at extraordinarily fast speeds, but each took damage. It went on for minutes, with Celipa and Raditz watching in utter boredom. Zarbon finally punched Turles in the eyes, momentarily rendering him defenseless. Grasping his right arm with his left hand, Zarbon generated ki in his right hand, a malicious smirk on his face. "Elegant Blaster!"

Unable to see, Turles took the full force of the attack without shielding himself in anyway, getting completely enveloped in the blast. Before any more damage could be done, Celipa jumped into the fray, driving her boot into Zarbon's face. The attack ended, and Zarbon's cheek was badly bruised and bleeding. Zarbon swung his fist at her, but she dodged, punching him in the neck. She attempted to kick him, but he dodged, only to be caught by her other assault of physical attacks. Finally dodging again, he moved to her side, kicking her in the stomach, and then in the back of the neck. Heavily panting, Zarbon grinned. "That last fight...really wore me down...I guess...I'm left with...no choice...I will show you...Horror!"

A dark aura surrounded Zarbon, and his body underwent drastic changes. His body mass drastically increased, His head widened, and his nose grew. His teeth became fangs, and his face was mottled with rough and bumpy scale-like patches. Celipa watched in utter disgust, literally frightened by his sight. "You're downright repulsive!"

"You're finished!" He shouted in a much deeper voice. Celipa threw punches and kicks at him, landing direct hits on his body, but to no avail, as he wasn't even fazed. Floating back, she pulled back both of her hands, generating a pink sphere of energy. Thrusting her hands forward, she sent a beam of pink energy at Zarbon, shouting, "Taikouha!"

The attack hit him directly, creating a large cloud of smoke. She sighed, believing she had won. However, and the smoke cleared, she saw that all she had down was damaged his armor. Zarbon laughed maniacally, relishing in her despair, the battle not even close to over. Once again, he straightened his right arm, and fired the same blast he used to defeat Turles, right at Celipa. She dodged, generating another sphere of energy in her hand. She threw it at Zarbon, but it was swatted aside. However, unbeknownst to him, it simply floated behind him, and shot six blasts from it. Each one hit him, releasing a muffled wheeze from the monster. However, within seconds he was in front of her, swinging his fists down. With no time to react, Celipa put her arms in the cross position to defend herself, still getting pushed back. He reached out to grab her, but she jumped back, shooting him with a reasonably powerful ki blast. She jabbed her leg out at him, but he grabbed it, and began to punch her with his other hand, until finally bringing his elbow down on her head. She flew away to get some distance, shooting ki blasts at him the whole way. However, before she could even catch her breath, he was hot on her trail, shooting blasts until he was close enough to bodily strike her. He slammed his knee into her stomach twice, smacked her twice, grabbed her head, and banged his head onto hers three times. Her eyes widened, and her head throbbed in pain. He let her go, and her somewhat limp body simply floated. Not one for sympathy, he kicked her in the back, sending her soaring through the air. He flew next to her to attack again, but Raditz grabbed his wrist, throwing him as far as he could.

"That's enough. I'm sick of watching. I am your opponent now!" He shouted. Zarbon grinned. "Very well, puny man."

Zarbon punched Raditz in the chest with both hands, clasped his hands together, slamming them on Raditz's head, and then used the Elegant Blaster once again. Raditz's armor had already been damaged, and the fight hadn't lasted ten seconds. "Why are you so much stronger than me?" Raditz demanded.

"Do the math! Your power level is a measly 7,000, while mine currently pushes 30,000!" Zarbon replied, flying at Raditz full speed. Charging ki in his hand, Raditz grinned, throwing it forward and shouting "Enjoy! Saturday Crush!"

Not expect it, Zarbon took the full force of the attack, get slightly charred and electrocuted in a small explosion. Not wanting to lose his advantage, Raditz attacked, landing punches and kicks on his opponent, over and over again, until the alien monster grabbed Raditz's hair and threw him. Raditz quickly went on the offensive again though, but all of his attacks missed, including another Saturday Crush. The two engaged in close combat for a few moments, until Zarbon shot another Elegant Blast, which Raditz narrowly dodged. However, the vulgar creature swiftly resumed pummeling the Saiya-jin. For every attack Raditz made, Zarbon made three. Raditz slowly began to realize he was fighting a losing battle. Finally pushing Zarbon away, Raditz accumulated as much ki as he possibly could, reaching his full power. Freeza's most elite soldier jumped in front of Raditz, but was kicked in the chin, then elbowed in the throat. Barely affected, the two began rapidly exchanging attacks, but Zarbon gained the upper hand, elbowing Raditz in the eye. As Bardock and Nappa arrived on the scene, Raditz generated a sphere in each hand, pulling his arms back. "That does it. I will defeat you!" Thrusting his hands forward, he fired a huge blast at Zarbon, shouting "Double Sunday!"

Zarbon smugly watched, not particularly alarmed by the blast, but as the number his scouter read climbed, his face filled with worry, and he fired his own blast. However, it missed Raditz's attack, and instead headed for Raditz. Bardock gasped, going wide-eyed. "Raditz! Look out!" The blast hit him though, doing enough damage to make him simply float in space, with no strength left. Raditz's attack however hit Zarbon, causing a large explosion. As the smoke cleared, Bardock and Nappa could see that the left side of Zarbon's body had been completely destroyed, and the rest was severely scorched. Blood poured out of his body, and he screamed at the top of his lungs, writhing in pain. Bardock cracked his knuckles. "Put 'im out of his misery Nappa. I'll check on the others."

Nappa smiled from ear to ear as Bardock left. "Yay!"

Bardock floated over to Turles' unconscious body, bruised, bloodied and beaten. "You did good brother..."

(LET ME INTERRUPT FOR A MOMENT TO STATE THAT I AM WELL ARWARE THAT NOT ONLY IS TURLES A NON-CANNON CHARACTER, BUT ALSO NOT IN ANY WAY RELATED TO BARDOCK. HOWEVER, THIS IS A FANFICTION, AND SO I CAN DECIDE THE RULES OF THIS STORY. ENJOY THE REST.)

Lifting his brother over his shoulder, Bardock flew over to Celipa. "Are you alive?" Her face held a blank expression; it looked as if there wasn't even a soul in her body. Her eyes lacked color, and her mouth hung open. Feeling a pulse, Bardock held her up on his other shoulder, floating over to Raditz. On the way, he could hear the screams of Zarbon as Nappa ruthlessly tortured him, laughing like an infant before it fills its diaper. "You still breathing, son?"

Raditz weakly nodded, causing a sigh of relief to escape Bardock's lips. "Good. My hands are full, so grab my leg." He floated over to Nappa who had finished killing Zarbon, and handed them to him. "You hold onto them. If things get out of hand with Freeza, you need to get them out of here fast."

"But what about the fight? I wanna fight the midget with horns!" Nappa protested. Bardock glared at Nappa, unwilling to let Nappa decide, even though with Turles incapacitated, Nappa was technically second-in-command. "Their lives are more important than you fighting Freeza! Besides, you would be killed by him anyway! Now, we must inform King Vegeta that the path to Freeza has been cleared..." Bardock pushed a button on his scouter, clearing his throat.

Inside his vessel, Freeza sat all alone in his throne, the grin that formerly decorated his face long gone. "Well, it seems my most reliable of soldiers have failed me. Now I must personally squash these fools, and their precious planet." Standing, he wiggled his tail, beginning to step towards the exit. "And so it begins."

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 25,000

Celipa - 15,000

Raditz - 7,000

Turles - 20,000

Nappa - 17,000

Antagonists

Dodoria - 20,000

Zarbon - 22,000

Zarbon (Transformed) 30,000

Freeza (Form 1) - 530,000

All right, that brings us to the end of my first chapter. I deeply hope that this becomes popular enough to garner some attention and loyal fans, as it is technically my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, so please review, give me your opinions, questions, comments, concerns, etcetera. I'll continue writing and the second chapter will be up soon. All I really have left to say is g'night everybody, and may the forces of evil become confused on the way to your house!

ThatOneBlackGuy


	2. I Want to Be Where You Are

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

Chapter II: I Want To Be Where You Are

Another man arrived to join the two standing Saiya-jin, wearing similar battle armor as Nappa's, but white and orange, also bearing the symbol of the royal Saiyan house. He also wore a black jumpsuit, blue boots and white gloves, and a cape. He wore a pendant around his neck, had a brown goatee, and hair that stood up on end with a hug widow's peak. "Excellent job, men. You've destroyed all of Freeza's elite troops. Now I can take on Freeza at full power, freeing us from his icy grip."

Bardock saluted. "Very good, sir. Nappa and I shall watch, and if you are in need of any assiste-"

"I will not require any help at all. My power level exceeds 30,000! He will be no challenge!"

Bardock lowered his head, not foolish enough to argue with his king. "Very well, my liege."

King Vegeta floated upwards, landing on the hull of Freeza's spaceship. "Freeza! I know you're hiding in there! Come out and face me! We Saiya-jin have had enough of your tyranny, and plan to put an end to it, right here and right now!"

The sliding panel on the top of the ship began to open, and Freeza floated out. "Hello Vegeta, how are you doing?"

"Enough idle chit-chat! I'm here to finish you off once and for all! Freeza: I challenge you!" King Vegeta declared, shooting a charged up ki blast at Freeza. Without moving anything but his tail, Freeza deflected the blast. Charging up energy, he shot a violet beam of energy, which Freeza jumped to the side to dodge. Both King Vegeta and Freeza began to shoot ki blasts at each other, but each opposing blast hit the others, leaving a cloud of smoke between them. Becoming increasingly frustrated, King Vegeta began to shoot a barrage of blasts at his devilish opponent, but every single one missed, and suddenly a tiny purple beam pierced through the smoke, hitting King Vegeta's left arm, right on the elbow, rendering his left arm useless. Before he had time to react, King Vegeta was met with Freeza's fist, and so the two began to wildly strike at each other, but with his left arm unusable, King Vegeta took the brunt of the damage, and was knocked down onto the ship. As he pushed himself up, another Death Beam shot into his left arm, this time at the shoulder. Shooting a flurry of blasts from his good hand, King Vegeta hit Freeza a few times, but was hit with another Death Beam, this time on his left wrist. Not giving him a chance to recover, Freeza flew down at King Vegeta, swinging his fists and feet. The Saiya-jin king dodged most of the attacks, but several still hit him. Quickly reaching down, Freeza grabbed King Vegeta by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Poor, poor Vegeta. You just can't understand the difference between your power and mine. While you do have an impressive 30,000, that isn't even close to mine. I will crush you, and you pathetic little planet, with your pathetic little race of people."

"Never! The Saiyans are a proud warrior race, and even if our world is destroyed, our legacy will live on! And you will fall!"

A smug smirk growing on his face, Freeza laughed under his breath. "Very well then, let us see..." Raising his other hand and extending his index finger, he began to generate a massive ball of ki, twice the size of his ship. King Vegeta and Bardock went wide-eyed.

"Look Bardock! He wants to play catch!" Nappa gleefully exclaimed. Freeza threw the sphere down in the direction of Bardock and Nappa, frightening Bardock even more, and prompting him to fly out of the way. Nappa grinned, letting go of all the others. "Let me catch it, Bardock!"

"Nappa! Get out of the way! That attack will obliterate you and the others!" Bardock warned.

"Oh." Nappa replied, flying out of the way. "What about the others!?" Bardock demanded, flying back to grab the others, then continuing to fly out of the way. The blast having missed them, Bardock grinned. "Hah! Ya missed, Freeza!"

Freeza only continued to laugh, confusing the Saiya-jin. Looking back to the sphere, he saw it heading directly for Planet Vegeta. "Oh no!" He shouted. The sphere hit the planet, digging into its core, and then a colossal explosion ensued, completely annihilating the entire planet. They could feel the screams and anguish of the trillions of lives destroyed by the attack, and the realization hit them that with one single act, the Saiya-jin race had been brought to the brink of extinction. Freeza diabolically laughed, so pleased with himself. "Oh my! This is stupendous! Wow!"

King Vegeta's power began wildly rising, the rage in his body building. "You...monster!" Charging enough energy to knock Freeza back, King Vegeta was engulfed in a golden aura, giving a rustic shade to his whole body. His pupils faded, he clenched his teeth, and his veins bulged. Freeza stared in disbelief. "Wh-what is this?"

Simply screaming at Freeza, King Vegeta shot a rapid barrage of ki blasts, each one directly hitting the tyrant. Bardock went wide-eyed at the numbers he saw on his scouter. "I don't believe it! His power level is 700,000 and rising!" Not giving Freeza a chance to gather his bearings, King Vegeta charged at him, jabbing his fist and feet at a lightning-fast rate, but Freeza manage to wrap his tail around one of the king's ankles, throwing him down. Bouncing back up off of Freeza's ship, the king of Saiya-jin struck wildly at Freeza, most of which the tyrant dodged. Deciding that this had gone on long enough, Freeza whacked him with his tail into the air, continuing to thwack him with his tail a multitude of times, until bringing the tail down on his head, sending him crashing down to the ship. However, as he fell, he fired a large blast at Freeza, completely engulfing the tyrant.

As King Vegeta hit the ground, the aura faded, and he slipped out of consciousness. When Freeza emerged from the remainder of the attack, his armor had been completely destroyed, and his body slightly burned. He slowly lowered down to his ship, a smirk still on his face. "And now the king shall go with his people."

Relishing the moment, he slowly raised his index finger, pointing it at the fallen king. Just before he could fire the killing blow, Bardock appeared, jamming his fist into Freeza's face. The warlord skidded across his ship, and continued to shoot through space. "Nappa! Get King Vegeta! Now!"

Nappa did as he was told, picking up the king and adding to his pile of unconscious Saiya-jin. Not wasting any more time, Bardock flew after Freeza, knocking him upwards. Appearing above him, he knocked him downwards again. As he prepared to hit him a fourth time, Freeza whipped him with his tail, ending his surprise attack. Freeza grimaced, spitting out blood. "You low-class bastard! How dare you strike me! You shall feel the wrath of the universe's most powerful being!"

Freeza shot a Death Beam at Bardock, but the low-class warrior dodged, shooting his blue beam, shouting "Rouzekiyariha!" The surging blast impacted Freeza's chest, doing a good deal of damage. Flying right at Bardock, Freeza swung his fist into Bardock's chest, momentarily knocking the wind out of the Saiya-jin. The two then went back and forth with physical attacks, getting hit, hitting, dodging and blocking. Freeza became increasingly enraged, befuddled as to how such low-class Saiyan could be on par with him. Suddenly ending the fistfight, Bardock placed his hand on Freeza's stomach, shooting a blast of energy. He jumped back, shooting several ki blasts, most of which hit. Charging up energy, he shot a larger energy wave, but Freeza ducked, flying backwards to get some distance. "I will not stand for this! You will be crushed!"

Freeza raised his arm, generating a black sphere, surrounded by a blood red aura and red sparks. Holding his arm out, Bardock generated a blue sphere of ki, three times the size of his hand. "This is for Toma...Shugesh...Borgos...causing my friends pain...and destroying our planet and trying to destroy our people!"

Both of them threw their blasts in symmetry, resulting in a blast struggle. Bardock used all of the power he could muster, but Freeza's power seemed too great, beginning to overwhelm him. "This is hopeless, monkey! Your defeat is inevita-" Before Freeza could finish the sentence, Nappa suddenly shot at him with a blast from his mouth, damaging both of his arms. As he turned his head to see his attacker, both attacks hit him, shooting off into the dark depths of space. Bardock watched, heavily panting as the light from the blasts went further off into the darkness, until finally they could no longer be seen. He smiled, proud of his victory of the evil warlord Freeza, and barely retaining his consciousness. "You beat Freeza, Bardock." Nappa blatantly stated.

He nodded, but his smile faded. "The only reason I succeeded was because he had been weakened by King Vegeta's last blast. But if only we had defeated him sooner...the planet would still be there..."

"So what now, Bardock?"

"Well, our planet is gone, so let's get in Freeza's ship. We can put everyone in the medical bay, and try to come up with a plan." Bardock replied. The two Saiyans floated into the ship, closing the door to the outside. Bardock pointed Nappa in the direction of the medical area, and he headed for the holding cell, wondering if any Saiyan prisoners were being held. Opening the door, he found an unconscious Prince Vegeta, and another unconscious Saiyan newborn a few feet away. He stepped over to them, examining their condition. "Doesn't look like they're injured. Probably just fell asleep. Why would Freeza be holding a baby captive?"

Lifting the boys up, he carried them to the medical bay as well, and all of the injured fighters were put into rejuvenation chambers. "The prince was in the ship, being held a prisoner, as was this other boy." Bardock said as he walked in.

"Speaking of kids, didn't you have a son on the planet?" Nappa asked.

Bardock nodded, in a somber mood. "Yeah...it's too bad...I'm sure Kakarot would've been a great fighter..." As he thought, his eyebrow rose, and he paused. "...wait...the infant caretakers said that he had been sent to cleanse a planet of its inhabitants after I arrived on the planet from my last mission. That means he wasn't on the planet when it exploded! He's still alive!"

"What planet did they send him to?"

Bardock thought a moment, and his joy quickly faded. "I...I don't know. All I remember is that it's a low-level planet in the northern quadrant of the galaxy."

"Let's find the planet!" Nappa shouted, heading to the control room. Bardock gasped, dropping the five year-old Vegeta and his infant cellmate to the floor. "Wait Nappa! You don't know how to fly this thing!" Bardock shouted as Nappa hit the ignition, sending them flying through space at maximum speed.

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 25,500

Celipa - 15,000

Raditz - 7,000

Turles - 20,000

Nappa - 17,050

King Vegeta - 32,000

King Vegeta (False Super Saiyan) - 80,000

Antagonists

Freeza (Form 1) - 530,000

Second Chapter, hopefully just as good as the last if not better; had the climactic battle with Freeza. Now they're searching for Kakarot, and there are only a handful of Saiya-jin left. What will happen you ask? Who knows? Me. Chapter three should be up shortly, so enjoy your mandatory waiting period. May the forces of evil become confused on the way to your house.


	3. Don't Take it Away From Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

Chapter III: Don't Take It

Away From Me

Bardock sighed, dissatisfied with the current situation. Celipa looked over, eager to try and help lift his spirits. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that we've been looking through this section of the galaxy for sixteen years, and haven't found anyone with a power like a Saiya-jin."

"Well, it's not going to be easy finding one person in the entire galaxy. We'll find him. You should be happy that King Vegeta's allowing us to spend all this time looking for him."

Bardock nodded, still not in a good mood. _The only reason he's letting us is because there aren't even a dozen Saiyans left, and he wants to make sure every single one is alive._

Raditz entered the room, tapping his father on the shoulder. "Father, we're picking up an unusual number of high powers on a planet with a majority of puny powers. The average power of most of the inhabitants is around 4, while the powers we've picked up are averaging above 15,000. Becoming hopeful again, Bardock wheeled around in his chair. "What's the name of the planet?"

Raditz cleared his throat, replying "Earth."

As they broke through the atmosphere, they could see a small palace. They brought Freeza's ship down, landing a few dozen yards away. One by one they filed out of the vessel, which carried eight of the last nine surviving Saiya-jin landed in one of the forested parts of the island, a good distance away from any settlements. First, King Vegeta, and then Prince Vegeta, now twenty-one years old, followed by his manservant Nappa. Next were Turles, Bardock, Celipa, and Raditz. The last was the Saiyan that Bardock found with Prince Vegeta, now aged sixteen. He had black hair that went down past his shoulders, gold bands around his upper arms and neck, a golden ring around his head, with a sapphire in the center of the part that covered his forehead, a necklace with a golden plate on the front that also had a sapphire jewel in the center, golden wristbands, and a golden belt with that also had a sapphire jewel in the middle. Instead of wearing some form of Saiyan armor like the others, he went shirtless, but wore white pants and a red cloth held up by the belt. He walked out with a jaded, almost emotionless expression, seeming uninterested. After waking up all those years ago on the ship with the other Saiya-jin, he revealed his name to be Broli. He was also the only one aside from King Vegeta to not wear a scouter. The king cleared his throat, turning his attention to Nappa. "So, where are these powers? I would assume they're scattered throughout the planet."

Nappa pushed a button on his scouter, and a multitude of numbers appeared, as well as arrows. "Most of them are all in one area, one larger than that whole group put together is on the other side of the planet, and the biggest two are inside that castle."

They all turned their attention to the structure, taking several steps towards it, now examining their surroundings. There were several trees, and flourishing gardens all around. However, they just couldn't figure out why they couldn't see anything but sky around them. As they approached the entrance, the door slowly creaked open, and a shadowy figure walked out. "Hello. I am Vegeta, the almighty king of the powerful Saiyan race of-"

"You're obviously new around here." The figure stated.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Prince Vegeta demanded.

"You don't know the pecking order."

"Pecking order?" Turles asked.

"He means who gets the worms first." Nappa replied.

Vegeta sighed, shaking his head. "That was awful, Nappa."

"Popo's on top of the pecking order." The figure concluded, stepping out of the shadows.

They all stared at him, until Raditz finally burst into laughter. "Hah! Look at that thing! It's the size of a small comet! I was almost worried there for a second! Hah! Even Broli could beat this guy with a hand tied behind his ba-"

In an instant, Raditz's body was careening through the air, skipping on the ground until finally hitting a tree. Everyone stared at Mr. Popo in amazement, while the creature simply stood with his arms behind his back and an eerie smile on his face. "Now, what do you want?"

Bardock cleared his throat, taking a step forward. "Well, as you know, we're Saiyans from the planet Vegeta, which was destroyed by the evil galactic overlord Freeza. There are only nine survivors, and we have strong reason to believe that my son, the last one is on this planet. His name is Kakarot, can you help us find him?"

Mr. Popo never changed his facial expression, simply staring at the pleading Saiyan. "Popo may know of this person. But first, you must do something for Popo. The villain Piccolo Daimaō has freed himself from the seal placed on him by a martial artist. Go kill him."

"To hell with that!" Prince Vegeta barked. "I'm not taking orders from anyone! Especially not someone like you!"

"That's damn right! We Saiyans are proud and will not be treated like dogs!" King Vegeta agreed.

"Very well. Defeat Popo and you won't have to do what Popo says."

"You're going to regret this!" The duo shouted, dashing at the strange man. They each threw a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which were blocked. They each jabbed their fist towards Popo's face, but he vanished, and they wound up punching each other in the face. As Bardock and Turles watched, they cracked up, making all kinds of jokes about the king and prince. Celipa and Broli on the other hand walked to the edge of the large platform, peering down. Countless miles below, they could see ocean and land, indicating to them that they had not yet technically landed. "Hey guys! I think we missed the ground!"

Everyone headed over to inspect, and went wide-eyed at how far in the air they were. Broli looked further down, only to suddenly lose his balance, tumbling off the lookout. Turles jumped off to chase after him, but his ankle was caught on the top rung of the ladder leading to the solid floor of the lookout, making him fall as well. Having not mastered the art of flight yet, all the young Saiyan could do was slow his fall. Turles spiraled through the air as he plummeted, landing on the railing of a smaller oval-shaped structure. Looking up, he saw what appeared to be a cat, standing upright and holding a wooden staff. The cat stared at him in amazement, asking "S-Son Goku! You sure grew a lot! And what's with the getup?"

"Son Goku? I don't know who you're talking about, but my name is Turles."

"Turles? Oh, sorry. It's just that you look exactly like this kid I know. Same hairstyle and all, except he's got a tail."

"A tail you say?" Turles asked.

"Yeah. Furry, like a monkey."

"Is he strong?"

"Oh yeah, he loves to fight too. It's odd, it seems as though every time he gets beaten, he comes back stronger. I wonder how strong he'll get..."

"We're on the right planet after all! Do you know where he is?"

"Well, why are you so interested in the boy anyway?"

"Listen up kitty! We've been searching the galaxy for him for sixteen years! And I'll be damned if you don't tell me where to find him! Now start talkin'!" Turles threatened, generating a sphere of ki in his hand.

"I would be more inclined to answer if you asked nicely."

The Saiyan growled, until crushing the ki in his hand. He took deep breath, closing his eyes. "Please mister kitty, tell me where Kakarot, or as you call him 'Son Goku' is."

"Well, every three years, he competes in this tournament held on an island south east from here. Since the time for the tournament has come around, that's where he'll be. It's probably ending soon. It's called Papaya Island. By the way, the name's Korin."

"Thank you, Korin. I'll go tell the others...right after I get Broli!" He shouted, recalling why he was there. He allowed his body to roll back, falling off the railing.

Korin looked down, watching as the Saiyan fell. "If you ever get badly injured, stop by, and I'll give you a Senzu! It'll heal you right up!"

He shot downwards like a bomb dropped out of a plane, heading down for miles and miles. Once on the ground, he saw Broli half-conscious with his face in the dirt. He lifted him up, slightly shaking him. "You okay, kid?"

He nodded, plucking insects from his hair.

"I found out where Kakarot is, so we're gonna go back up and tell the others."

Broli grabbed onto Turles' back, and the older Saiyan shot into the air like a bullet. Korin watched as he flew past his tower again, heading up to the lookout. "Hey, guys! I know where Kakarot is! Follow me!"

Without allotting them enough time to ask any questions, he headed south-east, prompting them all to follow. They passed over forests, mountains, wastelands, plains, oceans, rivers, lakes, towns, cities, and villages, surprised at the variety of terrain. On Planet Vegeta, there were only wastelands. Below them they could see a sprawling city on an island almost too small for it, and in the center of the city was the tournament they were looking for. They flew down towards the island, where the larger powers were. They could see a strange group of people consisting of an old man, two blue-haired girls, a three-eyed bald man, a long-haired man, a pig, a floating cat, and a floating midget with liquid-paper white skin. In front of that odd crew were a frightened blonde man, and what appeared to be the corpse of a teenager. The Saiyans landed, startling the group, and nearly making the blonde man piss his pants.

With Bardock at the front of the group, everyone went wide-eyed. "Son Goku? I-is that really you?"

"Son Goku?" Bardock asked in confusion.

"That's what they call Kakarot. These people obviously know him. What luck." Turles whispered.

"I am not Son Goku. But I am looking for him. Are you his comrades?"

"We're his friends," The long-haired man replied. "and I'm Yamucha. Who're you?"

"Bardock, and these are _my_ friends."

Everyone introduced themselves, and the initial hostility faded. "So could you please tell us where Kakaro- Son Goku is?"

Muten Roshi nodded. "Well, over here, is the corpse of his best friend, Kuririn. The poor boy was murdered by the evil Piccolo Daimaō..."

The Saiyans all went wide-eyed, astonished that the same person Popo wanted them to kill had become involved with Son Goku. Everyone that is, except Broli, who hadn't been paying much attention.

Roshi continued to say "...so in a blind rage, he ran off to get revenge."

"Nappa, see if you can find him with your scouter." Bardock ordered.

Pushing a button on his scouter, Nappa saw '1.37 Raditz.' A compass in the corner pointed to the northeast. "Well, he's that way." He replied, pointing. "And he's stronger than Raditz."

"I hate you..." Raditz mumbled under his breath.

However, within seconds, the power reading rapidly dropped, until it only showed a zero. "Uh-oh. It's a zero. That means he's dead, doesn't it?"

The hope the others felt vanished, replaced with discontent, disappointment, and anger. Bardock fell to his knees, pounding the ground. "No, damn it! No! We were so close! We were here!"

Both the Saiyans and the humans felt the emotions, except Broli, who hadn't heard a word the entire time they were there. Instead of listening, he simply stared at Launch, for the first time seeing a girl that wasn't old enough to be his mother, or looked like something head find under a refrigerator. Prince Vegeta didn't even blink, chiefly due to not caring at all about the low-class warrior.

Refusing to believe that success would slip out of their grasp in such a way, Bardock took off to the northeast, determined to find his son. Once at the last place the power reading came from, he floated down to the ground, examining the area. After some searching, he came across a piece of orange cloth, with a smell similar to his. He tightly gripped it, clenching both fists and gritting his teeth. "No! This can't be! It was right here!" He screamed as loud as he could, and a green aura swirled around him, leveling nearby trees. "I will hunt down this Piccolo, and tear him limb from limb!"

He blasted into the air, beginning his aimless search through the entire planet for the diabolical Piccolo Daimaō. "We have to gather the Dragon Balls." Bulma concluded.

Turles' eyebrow went up like a drawbridge as he heard that. "The Dragon's what?"

"The Dragon Balls. They're orange, orbs that can summon the Eternal Dragon, Shenlong. There are seven, with each ball containing the number of stars that signifies its respective number in the set. After he's summoned, Shenlong can grant whoever summons him one wish."

"Really?" King Vegeta mumbled under his breath.

The humans all left to gather the mystical spheres, and so the Saiyans left to find Piccolo Daimaō.

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 29,842

Celipa - 20,238

Raditz - 14,578

Turles - 25,878

Nappa - 23,928

King Vegeta - 35,200

Broli - 5,000

Son Goku - 20,000

Yamucha - 10,000

Tienshinhan - 15,000

Chaozu - 6,000

Muten Roshi - 15,500

Mr. Popo - Infinite

Saiyans on Earth. We've never seen that before. They've finally found Kakarot, too late. Bardock has snapped, and everyone wants to know. Where's Waldo. Will they find Waldo? Of course. Otherwise there would be no point. Anyway, give me your thoughts, as this was the chapter that I was worried about not going over too well with some people's hopes and expectations, but I'm hopeful you liked it. Oh, and may the forces of evil get confused on the way to your house.


	4. In Our Small Way

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

Chapter IV: In Our Small Way

The search continued into the night and then into the next morning, for both Piccolo Daimaō and Bardock. King Vegeta scowled, glaring at Nappa. "You incompetent brute! Why can you not locate him with the scouter?"

"Because, it broked" Nappa replied.

Celipa sighed. "It's not 'broked' it's 'broke'. And it's not broken!"

"It's brokened?" The bald Saiyan asked.

"No!" Celipa hissed. "There's nothing wrong with the scouter. There's some sort of interference. I don't think it was intended to render the scouters unusable, but it's a secondary effect of something else."

Meanwhile, completely ignoring the whirlwind of idiocy surrounding him, Broli looked to the sky, noticing something odd.

"Well then, what might it be?" The irate King demanded.

"I don't know, but I'll bet it has something to do with this Piccolo we're hearing so much about." The sole remaining Saiyan female replied.

"Wouldn't doubt that." Turles agreed.

"Hey, Pops, is it getting darker?" Broli finally asked.

Turles looked to the sky and nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it, I do see the sky darkening. Why is that though? From what I understand, this planet orbits one sun, and is orbited by one moon, therefore subjecting it to repeated day and night cycles, in that order."

"Yeah, and the sun was just beginning to rise." Raditz added.

"Hey guys, there's not a chance that this has anything to do with Mr. Piccolo." Vegeta sarcastically remarked.

"What are you, stupid? Of course this has something to do with King Piccolo!" Nappa scolded superciliously.

Vegeta stared off in disbelief at what just happened, not exactly sure how to react.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"I'm just left speechless by stupidity."

"Wow, I didn't think you were that stupid, Vegeta."

Vegeta let out a scream loud enough to be heard from the lookout where Mr. Popo silently stood, watching the group of Saiyans from afar, with the same eerie smile plastered on his face.

"Enough of this tomfoolery!" King Vegeta finally shouted. "What is that in the distance?"

Everyone looked in the direction he did, and could see a colossal serpent-like creature. Turles shrugged his shoulders. "Well, we know where we're going."

They all hurried over towards the creature, careful not to make themselves too noticeable. They finally found some shrubs and trees to hide in, and once close enough could see that something of immense importance had occurred.

Not only was there the giant serpentine creature, but there were several corpses, a large airship, and a tall green-skinned figure yelling at the massive being.

"There will be no arguments with me. I shall grant one wish, and one wish only." The creature warned.

"I think you'll be persuaded to do as I say dragon, especially if you enjoy living." The green man advised.

"You dare threaten the almighty Eternal Dragon God Shenlong? My powers are undoubtedly far greater than yours, and could end your life."

"I think not. You were created by Kami, who is my weaker half. And your powers do not exceed his, and since I am far more powerful than he, I could strike you down! Do not forget, I am the great Demon King Piccolo!"

"You hear that?" Nappa asked. "It's the guy we've been looking for. Let's get 'im!"

Prince Vegeta jabbed Nappa in the ribs with his elbow, stopping him. "Damn it, Nappa, be quiet. We have to wait to see how this plays out."

Celipa in the meantime was examining the bodies. There appeared to be an elderly man, likely human. Not far away there was a much younger man, who appeared alive, but immobilized. Closer to Piccolo Daimaō was a very small person. Upon closer examination, she realized that the three were all among the group of Son Goku's friends they met at Papaya Island the previous day. Muten Roshi, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu.

Shenlong let out a mighty howl, shooting a massive blast of energy from his mouth. Seeing the power behind the attack, the demon king jumped high into the air to dodge, shooting a beam from his own mouth at the dragon. The legendary creature snaked around the attack, coming ever closer to Piccolo Daimaō. As it came close enough to bite him, but before it could open its mouth, he jabbed his fist at its snout, sending it careening through the air. He followed up with a series of ki blasts, each of which hit. The dragon retaliated with a breath of fire, threatening to incinerate its foe. The evil Namekian inhaled enough breath to quintuple the size of his lungs, and let it all out, with there actually being enough air to hold the fire back. As soon as the flames dispersed however, he saw the dragon's jaws in front of him, and felt them all slice into his flesh. Shenlong had bitten his adversary's midsection, essentially cutting him into three parts. However, much to its surprise, Piccolo Daimaō began to laugh feverishly. With his sharp claws, he cut a small part of Shenlong's face, but enough to draw blood. Once the blood dripped down far enough to meet with his, the laughing only grew louder. "Now dragon, your fate is intertwined with mine! If you are to kill me, you shall die as well!"

"Wh-what? How?"

"Ancient Dragon Clan blood ritual. Now, I suggest you let me have three wishes."

Unsure of what to do, Shenlong eventually agreed, still not letting him out of his mouth. "Very well. I will just be in slumber for three years instead of one."

"Excellent. First, Restore to me my youth, but eternally, so that I might forever be at my prime!"

The dragon's eyes began to glow, and the wrinkles on Piccolo Daimaō's skin tightened, and he became a much younger him. "Good. Second, bring me Kami! So that I might do what I should have done long ago!"

Again, the dragon's eyes glowed, and a figure appeared. Whoever it was didn't seem too surprised, although looked exceedingly infuriated. "So, Piccolo, I never thought the day would come when you would sum up the courage to pull of such a daring move."

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'daring' in any sense, Kami. It's well overdue. And now that I have restored my youth and power you'll be nothing compared to me!" Piccolo exclaimed, freeing himself from Shenlong's grasp, and immobilizing the dragon with a paralyzing move.

"There's one thing you overlooked, Piccolo. As we are one in the same, your wish to restore your youth also restored mine!" Kami proclaimed, whipping around and shooting a large ki blast at his alter ego. Caught off guard, Piccolo was subject to a follow-up of punches and kicks, until finally jumping backwards several dozen meters. "I see I underestimated you. I will not make the same mistake."

"I would hope not." Kami replied, shooting another ki blast. Piccolo dodged, kicking the opposing Namek to the ground, and then into the air. As he attempted to strike again, Kami regained his composure, parrying and then kicking Piccolo Daimaō into the air. Succeeding in the demon kings failed attack, Kami clasped his hands together, slamming them down on his double's head. However, that wasn't enough, as he appeared next to Piccolo, kicking him in the chest, sending him careening towards a lake. The malicious Namek attempted a surprise attack, but it was effortlessly dodged. Kami placed both hands near his chest, generating a fairly large sphere of ki. However, before he could use it, Piccolo opened his eyes wide, shooting two diminutive beams of ki. Their small size allowed for unparalleled, speed, and each impaled Kami in the stomach, ending his attack before he could even call out its name. Not letting the little debacle slow him down, Kami resumed a physical assault on Piccolo, even cracking a rib. Dodging a strike from his opponent, Kami again generated the sphere, except this time finished creating it, and threw it at Piccolo Daimaō, shouting "Light Grenade!"

It impacted on his stomach, creating a small explosion and damaging his clothes. Flying through the smoke, he jammed his fist into Piccolo's stomach hard enough to make a bulge in his back, wove around and kicked him in the back of the neck, and then shot another Light Grenade.

Raditz stared in awe. "Whoever that guy is, he's kicking ass!"

King Vegeta left his eyes only half open, suspicious of the situation. "Yes...too much ass..."

In an instant Piccolo Daimaō appeared behind Kami, swinging his fist down, and striking the good Namekian's back. As he swung his other fist down, Kami vanished, tapping his aggravated foe on the shoulder. As Piccolo turned around, he received several kicks to the face, chest and stomach, until finally getting punched in the face hard enough to literally indent his skull. It seemed that victory was assured for Kami. However, as time went on, more and more of his attacks began to miss, and the ones that hit had less and less force behind them. The two exchanged blows at a barely visible rate, with most of the hits landing on Kami. As he began to gain the upper hand, Piccolo Daimaō grabbed Kami's head, slamming their skulls together. The panting Namekian pulled his arm back for an attack, but just as he had done to Shenlong, the demon king shot a small electric wave out, paralyzing Kami.

Piccolo laughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I'm rather amazed Kami. You are in fact stronger than I. If it wasn't for my incredible stamina, I would've lost."

"What're you talking about?" Kami demanded.

"Simple! I can take a hell of a lot more punches than you, a hell of a lot better than you can! And you wanted to beat me so quickly, that you exhausted yourself. Now, you couldn't beat me if I had both hands behind my back."

"If you think this is the end Piccolo, you're very mistaken. No matter how much power you gain from fusing with me, someone will rise up and defeat you!"

"Heh. Sounds similar to something that dead old man said. Enough idle chit-chat. It's time we became the nameless Namek again."

Piccolo began to walk towards his alter ego, outstretching his right arm. Kami's whole body shook, using every ounce of strength it had in an attempt to escape. However, the instant before he pressed his hand against Kami's chest, a figure leapt from the shadows, shouting. "I will avenge my son's death, you bastard!"

Everyone looked up in shock, and saw the lost Saiyan, Bardock. However, there was something strange about him, and Nappa was the first one to notice. Just as King Vegeta was when Freeza destroyed the Saiyan home world, Bardock's hair wildly flowed, as though it wasn't affected by gravity. A golden aura engulfed him, and his whole body had a rustic shade. All of his veins bulged, and his pupils appeared invisible. "Ki-King Vegeta! Bardock transformed just like you did when you fought Freeza!"

"Transformed? What are you talking about? From what I recall, Freeza had me on my knees, destroyed our planet, and then everything kind of goes black." The King replied.

"Look, Bardock's armor is damaged! And it looks like he's hurt!" Celipa interrupted, more worried about her comrade."

Bardock kicked the demon king into the air, got an uppercut in the chin, and then began choking him. The demon lord grimaced, gasping for air. "Wh-why do I smell my son's blood on you?"

"I already blew Mr. Tambourine Man to oblivion, and you're next, you son of a bitch!"

"You killed my son?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Get the hell off of me!" Piccolo shouted, finally throwing the Saiyan off of him. "I thought something felt wrong. Regardless, try this one! Meet the latest and greatest demon of all! His name, is Cello!"

Opening his mouth so wide that he likely split open his jaw in a similar fashion to a snake, Piccolo spat out a massive egg. It began to crack instantly, and from it emerged an imp-like creature, with bulbous eyes.

"Kill him, Cello! Kill him!" Piccolo exclaimed, pointing to Bardock.

Obeying, the small creature revealed a crystal ball, from which it summoned a horde of its own minions. "He's going to need our help!" Celipa declared, flying from the bushes to her friend. Before long, all of the Saiyans had emerged, and were battling Cello and his minions.

Piccolo Daimaō grinned, finally alone with Kami. "Now that that interruption is out of the way, we can resume where we left off." Before he could grab Kami though, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw it to be Raditz. "I don't think so, lizard-man."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell out of my way."

Before Raditz could come up with a clever retort, the young Prince Vegeta drilled his boot into Raditz's ribs, knocking him down. "Wh-what the hell are you doing, you spoiled brat?"

"I want to see this power of his that he's so desperate to achieve! Show me this 'Super Namek'!"

Piccolo broke out into laughter, nodding. "Very well, boy! But be careful! You just might get what you wish for!" He slapped Kami's chest with his palm, digging his nails into his alter egos flesh. "Now, let us become one again! Let us become the most powerful being in the universe! Let us be the Nameless Namek!"

A blinding light engulfed the vicinity, even though the sky was pitch black at noon. The sound of Kami's screams could be heard, but no one could do a thing. After the light faded, where two beings once stood, only one remained. The silence was broken when the Namekian shot a mouth blast at Shenlong exclaiming "Third wish: die!", resulting in a bloodcurdling scream from the dragon, who began to dematerialize. "A curse on you Piccolo! May you die by the hands of your own kin!"

The dragon vanished, causing Piccolo to break out in laughter. "I've done it! I'm invincible! None shall overcome me! This and every other world out there will belong to me!"

"Hah! Hardly! Let's see how powerful you are when my boot is up your ass!" Prince Vegeta taunted.

"We'll see about that. Now, behold, my power!" the Namek shouted, releasing a massive amount of ki all around him. A gargantuan explosion ensued, ravaging the area, and incinerating anything or anyone in its path.

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 29,840

Bardock (False Super Saiyan) - 74,600

Celipa - 20,240

Raditz - 14,580

Turles - 25,880

Nappa - 23,930

King Vegeta - 35,200

Broli - 5,000

Kami (Restored Youth) - 50,000

Shenlong - 50,000

Antagonists

Piccolo Daimaō (Old) - 30,000

Piccolo Daimaō (Restored Youth) - 50,000

Nameless Namek - 100,000

Cello - 1,000

The Nameless Namek has been reborn. Bardock's pissed. Shenlong's dead. The Z-Warriors are thoroughly screwed. Will anyone die? Maybe. Will the next chapter be epic? It's very likely. Will I continue with these short sentences? Two more times. Please give me your thoughts. Peace, Love, and Vegas. (Holy crap! New way of saying 'goodbye')


	5. Got to Be There

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

Chapter V: Got to Be There

A young girl watched from afar as a valiant battle broke out in a wasteland. She wore a blue, metal two-piece bikini, outlined with red, and accompanied with a black cape, also outlined with red. On her hands she wore blue gloves, matching her blue boots. On her head she wore a blue helmet, of course outlined with red and what appeared to be a blade on the top. She went by the name Chi-Chi. "That bad man's hurting all those people..." She continued to scan through the crowd in the brawl, and noticed that two of them had an uncanny resemblance to a particular boy she was unbelievably infatuated with. "He looks like Son Goku. And so does he. I wonder if they're related to him..."

A bright light then engulfed the area, and she hid behind shrubs and closed her eyes, waiting for the blinding radiance to fade. As it did, and she looked again, she could see that everyone had turned their attention to the green man, who gave her a strange, uncomfortable feeling. A dark aura generated around the green man, and an explosion ensued, destroying everything around him. Even the girl let out a scream, thrown back by the force of the blast. She eventually slammed into a cliff side, watching as trees, rocks, and innocent animals thrown about through the air. Eventually, the blast ended, and everything began to calm down. An unpleasant quiet then settled over the area, sending a chill down the girl's spine. After pulling twigs, pebbles and dirt out of her hair, she went back to the hill she previously stood on to observe the fight, and found everyone but the green man in the epicenter of the blast to be gone. She continued to watch, unaware of the fact that he had spotted her. However, the realization quickly hit her, as within seconds he was directly in front of her. Before she could react, his hand had gripped her by the side of her head, and he lifted her up to the point where his arm was a horizontal line. "Well, well, a little girl who does not belong."

She simply stared, unable to respond, paralyzed by fear. "Well, I can see that you're not in a mood to talk." he chortled. Pulling his arm back, he grinned at the trepidation on her face, and then jabbed his fist into her gut. She was sent careening through the air, indenting a boulder. Instead of letting her lie there however, he suddenly appeared behind her, lifting the boulder. Still recovering from the first attack, she was helpless as he tossed the boulder into the air. Once it was several dozen feet airborne, he shot a ki blast at it, destroying the boulder and injuring Chi-Chi. As she still flew through the air, he flew up above her, slamming his elbow onto her stomach, making her plummet to the ground and crash. She slowly pulled herself up, her stomach severely bruised, and turned around. However, all she saw were the legs of the demon king, quickly lowering towards her face. Trying to act quickly, she lifted her arms to protect herself, blocking most of the kicks. However, despite her best efforts, it seemed that he was beating her without difficulty. The attacks kept coming, and her face and arms were quickly bruised, and blood began to drip from her mouth. The Namekian raised both of his arms for another attack, but before he could strike, two fists met with his stomach, with an astounding force behind them. His eyes opened wide, and he gripped his stomach in pain. In front of him, the young girl stood in a fighting stance, albeit a bit wobbly. He laughed at this sight, amused by her futile determination. He attempted to punch her again, but she ducked, and in fact his arm was cut by the blade on her helmet. Before he could react, she smacked him hard enough to send him crashing through a stone. He returned with a counterattack, but she dodged every strike. However, before she could attack, his eyes began to glow, and two red beams shot out, each one stabbing through an arm. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain, with the nameless Namekian laughing over her body. She pulled herself up, not willing to give up. She placed both hands around the white circle in the center of her helmet, making it glow. Before she could go any further though, he reached out, grabbing her by the face and lifting her up. "Well my dear, this has been quite an enjoyable diversion, but I have business to attend to."

He jabbed her in the gut, sending her flying through the air, and then straightened out his right arm, flattening his palm. His left hand gripped his arm, and dark ki generated around his hand. "Now die! Bakurikimaha!"

A demonic blast of energy fired at her, but instead of exploding, it suddenly stopped, and quickly faded. Perplexed, the Namek stared intently at the place his blast had stopped, and was amazed to see what was standing a few dozen yards away from him. Bardock, though very wounded, and with damaged armor stood firm, glaring at Piccolo, still in the False Super Saiyan form, with a half-conscious Chi-Chi in his arm. "How low will you go, Namek? Beating up children?"

The Namekian grinned, cracking his knuckles. "It's becoming something of a hobby."

"Very clever." Vegeta sneered. "Did you write that one yourself?"

Before Piccolo could spit out another comeback, King Vegeta stomped his foot. "Enough of this! We are going to end this! And you!"

After Gently placing a confused Chi-Chi on the ground, Bardock joined his other Saiyan allies in charging at the evil nameless Namekian. Outnumbering him eight-to-one, they all wildly jabbed and kicked, only to watch in horror as he kept on-par with them, swinging his arms at such a rate that they seemed invisible. Eventually though, King Vegeta and Bardock landed hits on him, knocking him onto the ground. He lifted himself up, wiping the blood off of his face. "Well, I can see that this is going to get me nowhere. I will have to try this new move out."

He clenched his teeth, beginning to growl. All of his veins bulged, and a deep purple aura surrounded him. "What the hell is he doing?" Turles asked.

"Let's just sit back and watch." Vegeta replied. "It'll be much more fun dealing with whatever plan he's about to unfold."

They all simply watched as the demon king's head began to twitch, and finally, split. From his body, a carbon copy of himself appeared, and then another one, until there were finally four.

Raditz's eye twitched, and he took a step back. "Y-you've got to be kidding me!"

The nameless Namekian laughed, pleased by Raditz's apprehension. "What's wrong boy? Afraid of a few slugs?"

"Split into four teams of two! Let's take him down!" King Vegeta exclaimed, prompting all of the others to follow him into the second round. Nappa had paired with Prince Vegeta, Turles had paired with Broli, Raditz had paired with Celipa, and Bardock had paired with King Vegeta.

Raditz threw a handful of ki blasts at his opponent, each one hitting. Taking the opportunity of surprise, Celipa charged at him, swinging her fists incredibly fast until finally kicking him in the stomach. The Namekian responded with a series of ki blasts, each of which were dodged by Celipa, but Raditz's leg was caught by one of the blasts. She shot a blast at the demon king, but he effortlessly dodged, laughing at her 'failure.' However, from that blast split several others, raining down towards him. Next to Celipa, Raditz began charging a violet sphere of ki in his hand. Just before the ki blasts hit him, the green alien deflected every single blast, even directing two at Celipa. Acting quickly, Raditz thrust his arm forward, shooting a beam at their foe, while exclaiming "Saturday Crush!"

Catching the Namek off guard, Raditz landed a direct hit, wounding their enemy. Raditz continued to fire smaller ki blasts at the cloud of smoke he had created, and Celipa dashed at it without wasting a second. Each blast he shot in flew back out, obviously having been deflected. Once inside the cloud, Celipa unleashed a flurry of attacks, but every strike was parried, and she was then volleyed through the air multiple times. Before another hit could be landed on her, Raditz pulled both arms back, generating a sphere of ki in each one. "Lizard-man! Keep your eye on the birdie! Double Sunday!"

The beam surged through the air towards the Namek, hitting him in the back, and causing him to fall to the ground. Not wanting to give him a second to recover, Celipa flew down after him, punching and kicking him the whole time he fell, and then slamming her foot on his back the moment he hit ground. She attempted another strike, but suddenly met with his foot in her stomach. He had kicked her hard enough to shoot her back into the air, and then jumped above her, kicking her in the head hard enough to knock her back down. Before she could hit the ground, he appeared below her, jamming his fist into her stomach. He grabbed her wrist, again throwing her into the air, opening his mouth to fire a blast. Before he could shoot it though, Raditz's ankle made contact with the Namek's neck. Relatively unfazed by the surprise attack, he blocked the rest of Raditz's attacks, and then proceeded to volley him up, down, and all around the air. Getting tired of constantly flying around, the malicious king simply opted to beat Raditz to a pulp in close combat. Pulling his arm back for a severe strike, he stopped as he felt a strange energy. Turning his head, he saw a pink beam of energy surging towards him. "Oh shi-"

The beam completely engulfed him, giving Raditz a chance to get some distance from the Namekian. Flying at him as the attack ended, Celipa began to exchange lightning-fast attacks with the nameless being, until he ducked one of her punches, and rammed his head into her abdomen. He began to ruthlessly pummel her, having taken advantage of her momentary vulnerability. Before he could hit again though, Raditz fired a salvo of ki blasts, all of which were deflected, but gave Celipa the window of opportunity she needed to form a counterattack. She spun around on her hands, kicking the demon king towards Raditz. Getting the idea, Raditz punched him back, and they tossed him back-and-forth for almost a minute. However, before Raditz could land another hit, the king reacted, driving his foot into Raditz's groin. The Saiyan doubled over in pain, subjecting him to stomps from the nameless king. Eventually Raditz passed out from the pain, but the Namekian continued to kick him, prompting Celipa to shoot a beam of ki at him. He punched away though, much to her shock. In response he fired his own beam from his finger, which pierced through her chest. Blood squirted out, and her face went pale as she fell to the ground, defeated and unconscious.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta shot a barrage of ki blasts at his adversary, but his attack was dodged. Taking advantage of the Namekian's momentary distraction, Bardock swooped in, delivering a series of punches and kicks to the Namek, until placing his hand on the creature's chest, shooting a wide blast that sent him careening through the air. After recovering, the nameless demon king fired a series of blasts, but each was averted by Bardock. Bardock shot his own ki blasts at the evil Namekian, but his foe continued to literally fly in a circle around him, leaving the Saiyan one step behind. Growing increasingly annoyed at the situation, he ceased firing ki, and instead flew right at the Namek, landing an uppercut on his chin. He kicked him in the stomach, and then again on the back. He grabbed onto the nameless Namek's wrists, pushing his feet against his back. Much to King Vegeta's surprise, Bardock actually tore off the Namekian's arms, spewing purple blood everywhere. Both Saiyans grinned, sure of victory. However, much to both their shock and disgust, two new arms sprouted from his sockets, in better shape than the rest of his body. With Bardock staring in astonishment, the Namekian opened his eyes wide, shooting a small beam from each one. Unable to react, Bardock was hit in the legs, tumbling down a hill.

Finally pulling himself together, King Vegeta pulled his arms back to shoot another barrage of ki, but catching him out of the corner of his eye, the Namek grinned. "I'm going to guess that your specialty involves continuous wave bullets. "Let's see how much you like it when I use them on _you_!"

Piccolo moved his arms at an untraceable speed, shooting a barrage of ki blasts at the Saiyan King. His attempt to dodge failed, and he was engulfed an a series of explosions, with each blast raining down on him. Flying into the dust, the demon king expect no retaliation, but was met with a fist in his face. King Vegeta proceeded to land blow after blow on the Namek, until finally kicking him down to the ground. "Bow down before me, you atrocious slug!" The Saiyan king exclaimed, shooting a flurry of ki blasts. Immediately after the nameless demon king landed, the blasts showered down on him, creating an even larger explosion. He intently stared into the smoke, determined to not allow his foe to get the drop on him. However, a shadowy figure appeared behind him, and the figure's fist slammed into the back of King Vegeta's head. He gripped it in pain, but suddenly felt two beams of ki pierce the right side of his chest, causing him immense pain. Before the Namekian could attack again, Bardock appeared, punching and kicking the vicious creature away. Finally dodging a punch, the green alien jumped back, but Bardock quickly pulled his arm back, shooting a blue beam shouting "Rouzekiyariha!"

The beam impacted the Namekian's chest, doing a great deal of damage. Before the Namek could recover, Bardock jabbed his gut dozens of times, until finally kicking him in the side of the head. Attempting a counter, his evil opponent fired another beam from his eyes, but both were easily dodged. He prepared another attack on Bardock, but King Vegeta appeared behind him, kicking him in the back of the head. Both Saiyans then attacked simultaneously, gaining the upper hand. It went on for nearly a minute until finally the Namekian kicked Bardock in the groin and punched Vegeta in the face, proceeding to lob the Saiyan King through the air. Again shooting eyebeams, the nameless alien watched with glee as King Vegeta was hit, and fell to the ground. Bardock leapt up from behind, attempting to strangle the Namek, but he simply grabbed the Saiyan's arms, throwing him to the ground in front of him. H smiled over the man, amused by his determination, but perplexed as to how he could almost match him in power. Distracted by his thoughts, the Namekian didn't notice King Vegeta sneaking up behind him, and unleashing a barrage of ki blasts only a few feet behind him. A massive explosion ensued, leaving the almighty king with thoughts of victory. However, the nameless Namek appeared behind him, with a hand on his back. "I win." He said, shooting a blast through King Vegeta's chest. Bardock sprung to his feet, swinging his fists at the Namek, only to have eye beams hit his face. He fell to the ground, screaming in pain with his hands covering his face, but eventually passed out.

At the same time, the nameless Namekian shot a succession of blasts at Nappa, most hitting. Tossing Broli aside, he blocked all of Prince Vegeta's attempted strikes, kicking him into the air. He flew next to him, elbowing him in the face, and then kicking him into a tree. Opening his mouth, he followed up with a mouth beam. It hit Vegeta, greatly damaging his armor. Before the vicious Namek could attack again, a strange energy manifested around him, and suddenly exploded, doing a large amount of damage. Some distance away, Nappa laughed, his arm pointing straight up. "Ambushes." Not paying attention, Nappa took a direct hit from a sphere of ki shot at him by the Namekian, obliterating what little armor he had left, and leaving him in what resembled a Speedo. "Oh dear god, my eyes!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"This is the latest from the Shikk people, very fashionable. In fact, it's-"

Ignoring Nappa's annoying babbling, the Namekian fired another blast from his mouth, but Nappa dodged, rather angry. "One of my biggest peeves is when someone interrupts me when I'm _talking_!" Nappa exclaimed, smashing his fist into the nameless demon king's skull. He began to pummel the Namekian, until finally getting kicked in the groin. "Not gonna lie, that wasn't cool. I've had it with your sluggish ways! I'll show you! Vegeta! I'm makin' a big BOOM!"

Attempting to create another explosion, he created a blue energy around the demon king, designing it to follow him. Taking advantage of the attack, the Namekian dashed towards Nappa, smugly smirking. As the explosion was set off, the nameless villain burst into the air, trapping Nappa in an explosion of his own creation.

Vegeta grimaced as he looked around, seeing every struggling against what he saw as a few slugs. "This is ridiculous! You! With the green skin! The Saiyans are a proud warrior race! Don't you dare underestimate us!"

He dashed at the Namekian, dodging a punch, and delivering a series of devastating punches and kicks, until finally punching the demon king's stomach hard enough to literally have his fist inside his opponent's body. "Die!" He exclaimed, shooting a purple blast. It pierced through the Namek's spine, shooting out of his back. Still shooting the blast, he continued to punch and kick the Namek, until finally getting punched in the face. The Namekian wrenched Vegeta's knuckles out of his body, extending his index and middle fingers. "I've had enough of your shenanigans! He fired a beam from his fingers, piercing through Vegeta's chest, causing him to faint.

In the mean time, one of the other copies of the demon king jammed his fist into Broli's stomach, even slightly twisting it. Generating his signature move, Turles protectively pushed his shoulder onto Broli's hard enough to push him away, throwing the attack at the Namek, landing a direct hit. Continuing his assault, he punched and kicked the Namekian, until finally getting kicked in the ribs. Turles elbowed the Namek in the stomach, but was countered with an uppercut. He kicked his foe's arm and punched his knee, only to get a fist in his face. Ducking the next high jump kick, he grabbed onto the demon king's ankle, throwing him through the air. "Get 'im, Broli!"

Doing as he was told, the adolescent Broli leapt into the air, punching the Namekian in the face. Before he could land a follow-up attack, Broli felt the nameless king's foot drill into his stomach, and then felt the other foot swing down onto his head. Turles fired a flurry of ki blasts at the Namek, but every one was dodged, and then the nameless Namekian banged his fist into Turles' stomach hard enough to shoot him off into the sky. He attempted a second attack, but as he struck, Turles dodged. He continued to launch a series of attacks, each of which the Saiyan dodged. After dodging a kick, Turles flew slightly downwards, punching the Namek hard enough for his fist to bulge his back. He continued his attacks, seeming to dominate. It went on until the Namekian finally dodged a punch, bringing his knee up to Turles' chest. He swung his fist into the Saiyan's jaw, and then landed a karate chop onto his neck. With Turles still stunned, the nameless king fired a blast from his mouth, completely engulfing him. Before he could attack the Saiya-jin again, Broli jumped in front of the Namekian, shooting a ki blast. However, the Namek effortlessly dodged, shooting a beam at the young Saiyan. He attempted to dodge, but it hit his left shoulder, wounding him.

With that momentary distraction from him, Turles took a bite from his fruit of the Tree of Might, and so darted at the self-proclaimed king. The two began to punch and kick at lightning fast-speeds, until Turles finally shot his own eye beams at the demon king, hitting him in the chest. The nameless Namekian fired a seemingly endless barrage of ki blasts, all of which Turles deflected or dodged. Turles laughed, generating a sphere of ki. "Prepare to die!"

"Might want to look behind you." The Namek advised.

Turles turned his head, only to see all the blasts previously fired heading straight towards him. "Oh no!" Before he could react, each one plowed into him, rendering him unconscious.

Broli pulled himself up, rubbing his sore head. He glanced around, seeing bloody Saiya-jin bodies strewn through the area. Turning around, he was met with the nameless Namek, all four of himself. "The last one standing, eh?"

"You hurt my friends! I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" Broli exclaimed, a light green aura swirling around him.

"Ha!" One of the Namek's laughed. "You're clearly outnumbered!" Another stated.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are! Split up like this, you're all weak!" He exclaimed, kicking one in the side of the head. He elbowed another in the stomach, punched another in the face, and then kneed the last one in the groin. They all doubled over, landing on top of one another. Deciding that the young Saiya-jin was right, they all merged back into one nameless Namek. As he glared at his foe, he could see lying behind a bush the unconscious body of what appeared to be Bardock, only smaller. "Is that...Kakarot?"

"What are you blabbering about?" The Namekian demanded, climbing up to his feet.

"He's been right there the whole time! Kakarot!" He exclaimed, charging up a large amount of ki.

"I'll finish this in one blast!" Piccolo exclaimed, shooting another eye beam. Broli dodged, shooting a green beam of ki after shouting "Denkitekiha!"

Caught off guard, the demon king was hit by the beam, but not too wounded. Broli attempted a punch, but was slapped in the face, kicked in the chest, and then bounced around the air. Shrugging off the attacks, he flew at the demon king, only to receive a fist to his face. He responded with a series of punches to the Namekian's abdomen, until finally getting kneed in the groin, and then kicked in the head. As he recovered, the Namek lifted him up, beginning to use him as a punching bag. It went on until he finally kicked Broli in the stomach hard enough to make him crash through a small cliff. Flying after him to deliver more attacks, the demon king was caught off guard by a punch to the face from Broli, followed by more punches and kicks, devastating the Namekian. He continued the attacks until finally punching the nameless demon king hard enough to propel him away. He flew after him, but the king's eye beams pierced through his stomach, knocking him to the ground. He pulled himself back up though, flying at the Namek. The ambitious Saiyan jabbed his fist at him, but the attack was dodged, and met with a kick to the chest. "Face it boy, you're no match for me."

"N-no...I can't allow myself to be defeated...K-Kakarot..."

He fell to the ground, slipping out of consciousness at the feet of the nameless Namekian demon king. "Not one of them is a challenge to me. I have defeated all of the greatest warriors this world has to offer! I am the great and mighty demon king! This world belongs to me!"

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 29,840

Bardock (False Super Saiyan) - 74,600

Celipa - 20,240

Raditz - 14,580

Turles - 25,880

Nappa - 23,930

King Vegeta - 35,200

Broli - 7,000

Antagonists

Nameless Namekian - 100,000

Nameless Namekian (split into 4) - 25,000

The delay in stories was due to a trip I took to Missouri with a friend. It was pretty cool, we almost got killed when our fireworks shooting device fell over and started shooting at us. Anyway, enough about me. Onto the story. Huge Epic Battle. Near-fatality. The Nameless Namek has conquered the world. How will he be stopped? Will Anyone die? We'll find out. Well, you'll find out, I already know. I'm writing it. I have the basic plotline out, but I'm writing details as I go. So again, give me your thoughts, and don't get run over by the "OVERSIZE LOAD" truck. You know the one.


	6. Rockin' Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

**Chapter VI: Rockin' Robin**

Bardock could begin to make out the fuzzy outline of something. His head throbbed with pain, and he couldn't feel his legs. Painfully pulling his arm out of a pile of dirt, he rubbed his face, attempting to clear his vision. "Hey guys! He's waking up!" He heard. "I'll use mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, just to make sure he's okay."

His vision finally clearing, Bardock could see the face of Nappa getting uncomfortably close to his. "No Nappa! I'm fine! Don't you dare do that!" He exclaimed, squirming away.

"So, you're the third one to wake up." King Vegeta commented, dusting off his cape.

Bardock nodded, scanning the area. "We sure got our asses handed to us on a platter. Me, you, Nappa, your son, my son, Celipa, Turles, Bro-" He stopped, continuing to examine the vicinity. "Wait, where the hell's Broli?"

King Vegeta also glanced around, noting the young Saiyan's absence. "Strange. Nappa, see if you can detect his power level with the scouter."

"It got broken during the fight."

"Damn it."

"Well what now?" Bardock asked.

"Hold on guys, we do have something we can do." Turles interjected, finally coming to. "I was told that Kakarot was on Papaya Island by a talking cat, named Korin. He also told me that if we ever get injured to stop by. He has some kind of food called Senzu that completely heals all wounds. Let's wake everybody up and get the hell over there."

"Sounds like a plan." Bardock agreed.

They awoke the others, and at a very sluggish pace headed for Korin's tower. Once there, they managed to make their way to the top, meeting up with the mystical cat. "Hello again." He greeted. "I see that you've come for some of my Senzu."

They all groaned in response, prompting the guardian to head over to his "basement" in which he kept his stock. He quickly returned, giving everyone a green-colored bean. Everyone stared at their bean in disbelief, expecting something more substantial. Finally Prince Vegeta blurted out "Are you kidding me? You expect us to eat this and get completely healed? That's a load! I don't know what game you're playing here, Furball, but it's pissing me off!"

"Say what you will, but eating that bean will not only heal your wounds, but fill your stomach for ten days." Korin replied.

"Now _that's_ a load." Bardock commented.

Finally deciding to give it a shot, Celipa popped the bean into her mouth, chewing and swallowing. (Keep thy perverted thoughts to thyself.) Instantly, all of the cuts and bruises on her body vanished, and she felt her strength return. "This is incredible! I feel stronger than I did before!"

Everyone again gawked, and motivated by this sight, ate their beans, with similar results. "Wow, thanks Korin. Sorry for underestimating your Senzu Beans." Bardock apologized.

"Don't mention it."

"By the way, have you seen Broli?" Turles asked.

"Oh yeah, he came by a few hours ago, with Son Goku in fact."

"What!?" Bardock demanded. "He was with Kakarot!? Kakarot's alive!?"

"Alive and well. In fact, while they were here, they drank the Ultra Divine Water. So their power has exponentially increased." The divine cat replied.

"They're going to have a rematch with the Namek." King Vegeta stated.

"Do you have any more of this something-or-other water? If we're going to take on that damn Namek again, we're going to need it!" Bardock demanded.

"I only have enough for two people to drink." Korin replied.

"Somebody drink the water, I'm going to help Kakaro-" Bardock shouted, preparing to blast off, but stopped by Raditz's arm. "Father, you must drink the water. The rest of us can catch up with Broli and Kakarot to help them fight that slug. We'll need you to be more powerful."

Reluctantly agreeing, Bardock stepped up to Korin, taking a deep breath. "Korin, can I please drink some of this Ultra Divine Water?"

Turles stepped forward as well, placing his hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Can I as well? I'm not letting you have all the fun, Brother."

Everyone else flew off, heading in the direction that they could see actual explosions. Korin nodded, revealing to them a decorative jar. "You can drink the water. But, if you lack a strong enough will, it won't make you more powerful. It will instead kill you."

After a short silence, Bardock sighed, shaking his head. "That would've been nice to say a bit earlier, don't you think?"

"Regardless, drink up." Korin said, pouring two cups. The two Saiya-jin each picked up a cup, turning to each other and grinning. Lifting it up to their lips, they each gulped down the cup in a matter of seconds, throwing the cups to the ground. After a moment of simply waiting, each yelped in pain, falling onto the floor and going into convulsions. Korin simply chuckled, shaking his head. "That's hilarious every time. But now I'm curious. Will they live, or die?"

Meanwhile, young Broli and Son Goku confronted the evil demon king just outside of his colossal stronghold. The Namekian scowled at the two boys, a haughty leer on his face. "Do you really think that you can defeat the Namek?"

"I don't care what you call yourself! You're still Piccolo the jerk to me!" Son Goku exclaimed, entering a fighting stance. "I'm finally going to get you back for what you did to Kuririn!"

"Yes, I'm sure you _will_!" Piccolo Daimaō exclaimed, beginning the battle by piercing through Son Goku's stomach with an eye beam. He fell to the ground, but bounced back up, dodging the Namekian's next punch and delivering three punches to his chest. Piccolo dodged a following kick, slamming his knee into the boy's stomach hard enough to shoot him into the air. Broli charged at the Namek, but he jumped over the Saiyan, shooting him in the back with an eye beam. Deciding that he would win more easily if he had assistance, the demon king's throat began to bulge, and then his mouth. Opening it, he spat out an egg, which rammed into Son Goku. The impact had enough force behind it to crack open the egg, unveiling a horrendously mutated Namekian spawn. It immediately began to attack Son Goku, giving Piccolo an opportunity to attack the other Saiyan. Recovering from the attack, Broli opened his eyes to see a laughing Namekian flying straight towards him. He quickly jumped to the side, causing Piccolo Daimaō to crash into the ground. Taking the chance, the young Saiya-jin flew at the nameless mutation, drilling his fist through its chest. He shook it off, shooting it with a ki blast, only to get hit in the head by Piccolo's foot. Son Goku immediately whacked the Namek's face with his tail, and then kicked him into the air. He flew after him, dodging the blasts shot at him. Once close enough, he kicked the demon king in the stomach, and then pushed his hands onto his gut, flying straight down, driving his opponent into the ground. Throwing the boy off of him, Piccolo generated a ki blast, but was kicked in the head by Broli. Broli continued his physical assault, punching and kicking the demon king, until finally launching him across the snowy landscape of the Namek's frozen bastion. Son Goku chased down the flying body, clasping his fists together and slamming them onto the Namek's head. The demon king flew down at an angle, smashing through an icy plateau. Springing to his feet, Piccolo punched Son Goku in the face, and punched him in the gut before proceeding to karate chop the side of his head. Rushing in, Broli threw a punch, but Piccolo Daimaō blocked, jabbing. Broli dodged the attack, proceeding to jab the Namekian in the gut nearly a dozen times before kicking his hip. Skidding across the icy snow, Piccolo allowed himself to be swallowed white powder, vanishing from sight. Broli anxiously glanced around, hoping to find some sign of him. Son Goku on the other hand simply closed his eyes, lightly humming. Noticing this, Broli turned his head to his long-lost comrade. "What the hell are you doing? Aren't you going to look for him?"

"I am. I'm trying to feel his ki..."

"Feel his ki?"

"Yeah, you know, the energy we use for our special attacks. I'm trying to detect his."

Broli rubbed his chin, deep in thought. _Like a scouter, but where _you_ are the scouter. I'll have to learn how to do that, as will the others._

In an instant, Piccolo burst from the snow, releasing a shriek from Broli. He immediately leapt at Son Goku, but the Saiyan whipped around punching him right between the eyes. He continued to attack, even whacking him with the Nyoibō. Broli dashed at the Namekian, swinging his fists wildly. Son Goku joined the frenzy as well, and all three were swinging their fists and feet at each other. All of them took several hits, getting bloodied and bruised, as well as a handful of broken bones. They all ignored the pain though, determined to triumph. Broli finally ducked a punch, and punched Piccolo in the chest, knocking him several meters into the air. Son Goku flew up after him, shooting a series of ki blasts as he went. Once face-two-face with Piccolo, he swung his Nyoibō upwards at him, but Piccolo Daimaō dodged. Before he could counterattack though, Broli flew into the fray, kicking him down to the ground. As he fell, the demon king shot anther eye beam, which was effortlessly dodged by both Saiya-jin. He attempted to shoot another eye beam at Broli, but Son Goku continued to fall down, not yet even understanding how to fly. As he landed, he jabbed both of his fingers into Piccolo's eyes, releasing a spine-chilling scream from the Namek. Letting himself fall, Broli jabbed his feet down, slamming them onto the demon king's chest, causing him to cough up blood. Opening his eyes, causing himself a considerable amount of pain, he fired another eye beam, this one piercing through Broli's heart and lungs. He fell to the ground, but was saved from being kicked while down by Son Goku, who stabbed his Nyoibō into Piccolo's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Son Goku swung his leg at the Namekian, but he vanished, reappearing behind the Saiyan, kicking him into the air. After pulling himself up, Broli pulled his arm back for a punch, only to get green finger jammed into one of the holes in his chest. He screamed in pain, and was kicked in the chest.

The two Saiyans eventually gathered their bearings, heavily panting. "Any ideas?" Son Goku asked.

"I was about to ask you that." Broli replied.

Piccolo took another step towards them, prompting them to raise their guard. "This has been a very enjoyable game, but I've had more than enough. No one is here to save you."

"Yeah there is!" They heard.

Looking up, they could see most of the Saiyan's hovering above them, Nappa grinning. "Howdy."

"God Damn it Nappa! You ruined the surprise attack!" Vegeta scowled.

"No I didn't I surprised him." Nappa replied.

"Yes, but the idea is for him to not know that we're attacking!" The Prince barked.

"Oh. Let's try again then." Nappa suggested.

"Nappa, quit being an imbecile! Our ambush is thoroughly ruined, so let's just attack!" King Vegeta scolded, zipping down towards Piccolo.

"We're going to try this again? Pathetic." Piccolo chortled, entering a fighting stance.

In the meantime, Bardock's head ceased throbbing, and his lungs felt as though they had doubled in size. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Korin leaning over him. "Howdy." The cat greeted.

"Where am I? Wait, Kakarot, the water..." Bardock rubbed the back of his head, still in some pain. "Am I dead?"

"Not quite yet, sir." Korin replied, taking a few steps away.

"So I survived drinking the Ultra Divine Water? Excellent. What of Turles?"

"He already woke up and is headed for the battle."

"Damn it! Thanks for the water, Korin."

"No problem. Next time you come back, bring fish."

The Saiya-jin leapt off of the tower, allowing his body to sink towards the ground for miles. Once he could see small explosions, he began to fly, coming closer to his long-lost son. As he flew his whole body suddenly pulsed, he could feel his heart skip a beat. He came to a halt, his face pale and his eyes listless for a moment. He eventually shook his head, returning his color to his face and eyes. "What was that about? Did something bad happen? I...I have to hurry!" He doubled his pace, feeling an extreme urgency to arrive at the battle scene.

Once there, he was certain that something had gone awry. Piccolo appeared to be laughing almost insanely, and Broli was screaming, tears rolling down his cheeks. "You bastard! He was like a father to me!"

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Piccolo chuckled.

"Shut your mouth!" Broli exclaimed, a green aura surrounding the entire vicinity. It quickly shrank to fit in the palm of his hand, and became a shuddering orb of ki. "I will erase you from existence! Eraser Gun!"

Broli hurled the ki at the demon king, literally tripling its size. As it approached him, the Namekian clenched his teeth, straightening his arm and firing his own beam attack, exclaiming "Bakurikimaha!"

The two blasts collided, and both pushed as hard as they could to try and overpower the other. With such vast strength, Piccolo began to take a clear advantage. Deciding that Broli needed help, the other Saiya-jin began to shoot ki blasts at Piccolo distracting him and weakening his attack. Broli began to take more control of the beam struggle, but Piccolo still had a clear and obvious advantage. Son Goku, who lay on the ground bloody and broken, raised his right arm, generating ki around it. "There's only one way to beat this monster."

He jammed his fist into the ground, shooting a blast of ki strong enough to propel him upwards. "Dragon Fist!" He exclaimed, flying towards Piccolo. Instead of attack Piccolo directly, he punched Broli's ki blast, using all of his generated force to push it forwards. With all the odds stacked against him, Piccolo's power eventually gave out, and he was completely overwhelmed by all the attacks. Broli's blast engulfed him in a burning sphere of pain, and Son Goku penetrated his torso, shooting out the other end. The Eraser Gun flew off into the sky, still carrying Piccolo within it, subjugating him to constant intense pain.

There was a long silence, no one sure what to say. While they wanted to celebrate about their victory over Piccolo, the loss of one of their greatest comrades weighed heavy on their minds. Bardock eventually approached, curious of the cause of the solemnity. "What exactly happened while I was gone?"

Celipa sighed, looking down for a moment. "Well, we all arrived to help these two, and seemed to have an advantage. But somewhere along the line he snapped Broli's arm, and shattered Kakarot's knees and elbows. We all prepared attacks to take him down in one strike, but..."

"But, what?"

"That's when Turles showed up." Raditz replied.

Bardock looked around, noting a lack of Turles in the Saiyan pack. "What happened?"

"We all fired our attacks at Piccolo, but he saw Turles..." Celipa began. "And so he used him as a meat shield."

"What?" Bardock rhetorically asked.

"Turles is dead." Celipa finally said, her head down.

Bardock's eyes opened wide, and for a moment, everything seemed to stop. His heart didn't beat. His blood didn't move. His lungs didn't fill with air and empty themselves. His older brother had been killed. As reality slowly seemed to return, he pushed away all of his emotions, hiding them behind his gruff exterior.

OMGWTFBBQ!!! TURLES IS DEAD!!! KILL T3h N00bz on T3h 1337 H4xz0rz! But no, in all seriousness, our dear friend Turles has been brutally killed. Piccolo has been defeated. Everyone is sad. What will happen now? You'll just have to wait until I get it up. So just sit tight, and this time it won't take over a month. Adios.


	7. Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or any spin off products. They are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Bird Studios, and Akira Toriyama. Anything I write in no way affects the series on a literal level, only in the mind of bored teenagers. Please support the official release, and maybe even find the time to read this. Thank you.

**Chapter VII: Wings **

He felt warm, and wet. Something wet laid on his forehead, it felt like a cloth. Son Goku coughed. Water from the cloth dripped down the side of his head. He smelled a sweet odor, something was cooking. There was a creaking sound next to him, and a sigh. He opened his eyes, and stared at the grey ceiling of a room. He coughed again, sitting up. "I'm hungry..."

The chair next to him creaked again, and the person sitting in it got up. "You're awake!"

"Of course I am." Son Goku replied. "Or is this a dream?"

Bardock kneeled next to the bed, placing his hand on Son Goku's shoulder, his eyes looking slightly watery. "I've waited so long…"

"You have? Why?"

"Because, you're—"

"We look alike." Son Goku interrupted.

Bardock glanced up, noting their parallel hairstyle. "Yeah, we have the same eyes..." He stared at his son, the words he desired to say for so long struggled to escape his lips. Son Goku stared at him, perplexed, and more focused on being hungry. Bardock swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head. "You're...You're..." He closed his eyes, sighing. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Son Goku nodded.

"We have some food outside, you go eat."

Son Goku's face lit up. "Thanks, mister!"

He hopped off of the bed, dashing outside of the ship and onto Kami's Lookout. Bardock sighed, plopping down in his chair. "You dumb-ass..."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Celipa asked, appearing at the doorway.

"I just...couldn't."

"He's going to have to know the truth sooner or later."

"I know. It's just that so much is happening at once. It'll take some time..."

"C'mon and eat with everybody."

"No thanks, I think I'll just stay in the ship."

Celipa nodded, walking away. Bardock simply sat, thinking of his brother. He had been with him all of his life. It was a strange feeling knowing that he was well and truly gone. He had expected him to die in combat someday, but now that it had actually happened, he was unsure of what to think. He was unsure how to feel. Now that he had found his son, his brother had been taken from him. He sighed, standing up. There was no sense in simply sitting about moping. He was a warrior of the proud Saiyan race. One of the last few members. He headed outside, deciding it would be best to try and move on. Stepping out the door of the ship, he was immediately met by Mr. Popo. He gasped in surprise, jumping back. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded, regaining his composure.

"You did well against Piccolo." Popo congratulated. "Although Kami and your brother were lost."

"Yes…" Bardock nodded, lowering his head.

"Now that you've done what Popo asked, Popo will do something for you." The strange man said.

He led Bardock outside, to where the others were all eating. He approached them, immediately getting their attention. He placed in front of them a small statue of what resembled Shenlong. Its base was comparable to a dinner plate in size, but much more somber in color; deep indigo, black, and other dark colors. The stone bore no resemblance to any known mineral on earth; it gave the impression of being smooth and glossy, but was in fact coarse, rough, and granular to the touch; a coal color. It was extraordinarily meticulous; each distinct scale clearly defined, the most minute of whiskers protruding from its face, the pebbly, sand-paper-like texture of the tongue. Each claw had been elegantly fashioned to come to a fine point, razor-sharp enough to penetrate skin with the force a sheet of paper has on a hand holding it up in the air. At first glance one would assume it interwove and twisted haphazardly, in a chaotic manner, yet to one who analyzed it attentively, it was undoubtedly heavily premeditated and picturesque. The power of the coils was visible through the stone, as was the robustness of the stunted limbs. "What's that?" King Vegeta asked.

"A medium of Shenlong. Popo made it long ago." Mr. Popo replied.

"What're you going to do with it?" Celipa asked.

The eyes on statue began to glow crimson red, and blood trickled out of them. A drop of blood landed in either cupped hand below, and the whole sculpture seemed aglow. A bright light engulfed the lookout, and for a brief moment, Son Goku believed he saw the seven Dragon Balls. Before his mind could finish processing it though, they vanished from sight, if they ever were there to begin with. An even more dazzling luminosity appeared, spewing forth from the statue. It extended into the air, violently shuddering as it grew. The front quickly began to take a familiar shape; a long, reptilian snout. Four stubs began to appear on the sides, and before long, the shape stopped growing, and began to twist and turn. It began to dim, until all light faded, and before the group was Shenlong. Most interesting of all, floating above his head was an oversized halo.

Everyone stared in awe at the dragon, none other than Son Goku having seen it in such close proximity before. The dragon took a deep breath, taking in the sensations of "semi-life" before it passed to the Otherworld. "Those who have called me forth from oblivion, speak your final wish now, and I shall grant it."

"Final wish?" King Vegeta asked.

Bardock's heart raced, he breathed quickly. He instantly knew what he wanted. He knew the others wanted the same thing. He raised his head, but before he opened his mouth, he stopped. He glanced down, his eyes fixated on his son. He wasn't sure, everything had happened so fast, but he recalled that the boy's best friend had been killed. He smiled. The look in his child's eyes was the same look he had when he realized that Turles could be revived. He sighed to himself. Would it be right for him to take away his son's one chance to bring back his best friend so he could bring back his brother? He felt waves of inner turmoil crashing against each other inside of him. He desperately wanted his brother back. But, much more, he felt that he owed it to his son to allow him a chance. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he opened them again, he saw Son Goku staring at him. They were silent, he was unsure of what the child would say. "Mister," Son Goku began, "I know your brother died in the fight with Piccolo, so if you want to bring him back to life, you should."

Bardock was flabbergasted, words failed him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His son was willing to give up a chance to bring back his friend so someone he had never met before could bring back their brother? He was touched. His cold heart melted, waves of emotions rushing over him. The conflict he felt within himself was instantaneously quelled, a small tear formed in the corner of his right eye. He blinked, splashing miniscule drops of water off of his face. For a moment he considered doing exactly what Son Goku had said, but he quickly found his resolve. "No. You bring your friend back. You deserve it much more than I."

Son Goku appeared to be nearly as surprised as Bardock was. After a moment though, he smiled, that lovable dumb smile. He turned to the dragon, eyes shimmering. "Shenlong! Please revive everyone who died as a result of the battles with Piccolo Daimaō!"

Bardock's eyebrow cranked up like a drawbridge. Everyone who died as a result of the battles with Piccolo? What did he mean by that? Could it be that instead of wishing just one of them back, Son Goku was actually going to—

Shenlong's eyes began to glow, and a booming sound was heard. "Your wish has been granted." Everyone watched as the halo above the dragon's head vanished.

"Hey, what's going to happen to you now?" Raditz asked.

"My life force has been restored, but my creator no longer exists. Therefore, I shall cease to exist as well. I thank all of you for avenging my death, and bringing peace to this world. For the final time, I bid you farewell…" As Shenlong spoke, his body slowly started to glow, until finally he had just become an illuminating light. There was a brilliant flash, and the sound of a valiant dragon's roar. Then, as quickly as Mr. Popo had set down the statue, Shenlong was gone, and the figurine had lost all of its radiance. Everyone stood, silent for a short time.

"So does this mean that Turles is alive?" Prince Vegeta asked.

Nappa pressed a button on his scouter, a number appearing. "Yeah!"

Everyone's morale soared, especially Bardock's and Broli's. "What about Kuririn? And Master Roshi? And Chaozu? And all of the other martial artists Piccolo killed?" Son Goku demanded.

Nappa hit another button on his scouter, several numbers appearing on the small screen. "Yes! The power level average of this planet went up by five hundred!"

Son Goku grinned from ear to ear, jumping up and hugging Bardock. Bardock's mind raced. He had never hugged anyone, or been hugged for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant. It was especially strange being hugged by his long-lost son. Son Goku jumped down, still gleeful. "So, what now?" Raditz asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" King Vegeta chortled. "We've got everyone together, so we go out and bring the fear back into the hearts of those who hear the word Sai—"

"I think we should stay here." Bardock stated. "At least for now."

"What did you say, low-class warrior?" King Vegeta scowled.

"I said we should stay here." Bardock firmly replied. "We spent sixteen damn years wandering around aimlessly, now that we're here, we should stay here for a while!"

"Who gave you the authority to decide that?"

"I don't need authority to decide anything! It's a completely logical decision! I'm not going to go back out into a vast expanse of nothingness, searching around for some people to kill simply because I can! Damn it, I've had enough! We've found what we spent all this time looking for! If you want to go, go!"

King Vegeta furrowed his brow. "Watch your tongue! You know the pecking order!"

Mr. Popo stared into nothing.

Bardock clenched his teeth. "I don't need you, our your bull-crap hierarchal system! I'm my own damn man! I'll make my own damn decisions, and my decision is to stay the hell here!"

King Vegeta clenched his fist, but then released it, taking a deep breath. "…Very well. We shall stay here, but only until I decide we leave."

Bardock smirked, pleased that he had won a debate with the _fearsome King Vegeta_ so easily. Son Goku also smiled, punching the air. "I'm gonna train for the next tournament!"

"Isn't that three years away?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, but I lost the last one. Next time I'll win for sure! I can't wait to show off the skills I'll develop to Kuririn and the others!"

"How do you know they'll enter?" Celipa asked.

"They will. You guys should enter too! It'd be so much fun! We'll all fight together!" Everyone, even King Vegeta had to crack a smile, amused by the boy's determination and zeal. The only one who didn't was Prince Vegeta, who crossed his arms. The boy grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you all in three years! Nimbus!"

From the distance, everyone saw a strange yellow shape appear. It grew closer, until finally they could see it was a yellow cloud. It stopped next to Son Goku, and much to everyone's surprise, the boy jumped on it. He smiled to them one more time, waving. "See ya later!"

Before he could fly off, Bardock grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

He looked back, still smiling. "What is it, Mister?"

Bardock again found himself tongue-tied, still not used to speaking to his new son. "Would you like it if I trained with you? I could take you under my wing, and teach you some things. Who knows, maybe you'll teach me."

The ambitious young Saiyan exploded with elation, nodding erratically. "That's a great idea! C'mon, let's go!"

The cloud darted off into the sky, Bardock blasting off after it. The other six Saiyans watched as they vanished from sight. The silence was broken by Broli. "I'm going to go find Fath – Turles." He jumped off of the lookout, using his limited levitation ability to control his descent.

Raditz left, declaring that he would run around the entire planet one hundred times, at the least, every year. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta decided to stay on the lookout and train, and Nappa of course stayed close to them. Celipa in the mean time left to travel the planet and learn its various customs. And of course train.

**Power Levels**

Protagonists

Bardock - 35,000

Celipa - 21,000

Raditz - 15,000

Turles - 30,000

Nappa - 24,000

King Vegeta - 36,000

Broli - 11,000

Mr. Popo

Mr. Popo - Infinite

So it seemed that the critically endangered Saiyan race and decided to take root in a relatively unknown planet. A planet known as Earth. Not unlike Earthlings, their presence would be inconspicuous. They trained in secret, and intermingled with the culture. All awaiting an event in three years time. And when light converges, the shadow of darkness is never far behind. But that is a story for another day. For now, one must simply rest with the knowledge that all is not ill for the time being. So until another post is made, farewell, and may the forces of evil become confused on the way to your home.


End file.
